


Day 11 - Slow Dance

by Chimpukampu



Series: Adrinette April 2018 [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Adrinette April, Besame mucho, Episode: s02 Doudou Vilain | Despair Bear, F/M, Friendship/Love, Poor Tom LOL, Week 2: Falling in Love, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 21:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimpukampu/pseuds/Chimpukampu
Summary: "Do you know the title of this song?"Marinette tilted her head to his question and was captivated by the intensity of his green orbs. Their noses touched, their heavy breathing mingled on each other's lips they could almost taste its warmth, and their heartbeats began to thrum in a melody that only the two of them knows the tune."Kiss me," she answered as if it was a secret to tell. "Kiss me a lot, Adrien."





	Day 11 - Slow Dance

It was a slow day for T & S Boulangerie Patisserie, so the Dupain-Chengs decided to close the bakery early. As Sabine headed upstairs to prepare for dinner and Tom to the backroom for restocking and checking the inventory, Marinette decided to handle the store cleaning.  
  
She left Tikki upstairs for her cookie moments, and since she was all alone in an empty bakery with no onlookers outside, she decided to amuse herself for some slow dance.  
  
Inserting her earphones on her media player, she selected an old Spanish bolero. Her hips swayed as the stringed instruments began its introduction, then twirled the mop on her hand when vocals started.  
  
_**Besame, besame mucho. Como si fuera ésta noche la última vez**_  
  
She dragged her feet on the tiled floors in time with the rhythm, then closed her eyes as she internalized the lyrics.  
  
_**Besame, besame mucho. Que tengo miedo a perderte, perderte después**_  
  
The cold air of Parisian night mixed with the scent of vanilla and honey soothed her senses. She untangled her ribbons to let her midnight hair down, bobbed her head on the sides languidly then hummed:  
  
_**Besame, besame mucho. Como si fuera ésta noche la última vez**_  
  
The Latin music was blaring loudly on her earphone she barely heard the chime of the front door opening or even took a notice of a certain presence who was enjoying the view.  
  
_**Besame, besame mucho. Que tengo miedo a perderte, perderte después**_  
  
Marinette spun like a ballerina, but her momentum was ruined when her foot got snagged with the mop. She squeezed her eyes shut and accepted her demise to meet the cold tiled floor but never came.  
  
The girl slowly opened her bluebell eyes and met a familiar emerald one.  
  
"A - A - Adrien?!" she shrieked, jerking herself away but the blond's strong arms held her in place.  
  
"Whoa, Marinette! Relax, it's just me. Here, let me take that mop or you might hurt yourself more." he chuckled much to her mortification.  
  
_No way she can relax._  
  
_He just caught her dancing!_  
  
Her media player fell off from her pocket, which ended up unplugging the ear jack from its socket and leaking the rest of the song audibly.  
  
_**Quiero tenerte muy cerca, mirarme en tus ojos, verte junto a mi**_  
  
He raised his brow. "You're listening to Trio Los Panchos?"  
  
**_Piensa que tal vez mañana, yo ya estaré lejos, muy lejos de ti_**  
  
"Ah, uh, yes. I pre - prefer their ve - version more. The - they're the Ori - original anyway," she stammered as she plucked her player on the floor and stopped the music. "We - we just closed a bit early, bu - but feel free to cho - choose whatever pastry you want to bu - buy. The - the cashier is still open."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know you were closed," he smiled weakly. "Because the door sign still says ' _Open_ '."  
  
Marinette groaned inwardly. Of course, she forgot to flip the _foutu_ signboard.  
  
"I think you lied to me when you told me you can't dance," Adrien's words brought her back to her current predicament.  
  
" _Mon Dieu_ , you're not supposed to see that," she facepalmed with flustered cheeks. "How long have you been here?"  
  
"Not too long," he told her slyly. "Just enough for me to witness you serenading the mop."  
  
The girl squirmed. "That's so...embarrassing."  
  
"No, it's not. In fact, I find it enchanting," he said, peeling her hands gently from her face. "Hey, dance with me?"  
  
" _What_?!"  
  
Adrien smirked as he took the player from her hands and pressed the Play button.  
  
_**Besame, besame mucho. Como si fuera ésta noche la última vez**_  
  
It was like Chloe's party all over again - him holding her close as he placed his hands on her hips while hers on his shoulders. Only that they were surrounded by almost-empty shelves of pastries instead of friends, over-turned tables instead of hors-d'oeuvres, an audio recording instead of a live performance, and an empty bakery instead of a pristine hotel.  
  
_**Besame, besame mucho. Que tengo miedo a perderte, perderte después**_  
  
"I haven't seen you wearing your hair down," his deep hoarse voice reverberated in her ear. "You should do it often. It's lovely."  
  
" _Me - merci_." she stammered with a profused blush.  
  
Two bodies swayed as the traditional strings began to play in the background. Marinette began to relax, drawing herself nearer to Adrien's warmth. This made the blond trembled with happiness.  
  
_**Quiero tenerte muy cerca, mirarme en tus ojos, verte junto a mi**_  
  
Nuzzling the crown of her hair with gusto, he whispered, "Marinette?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
**_Piensa que tal vez mañana, yo ya estaré lejos, muy lejos de ti_**  
  
"Do you know the title of this song?"  
  
Marinette tilted her head to his question and was captivated by the intensity of his green orbs. Their noses touched, their heavy breathing mingled on each other's lips they could almost taste its warmth, and their heartbeats began to thrum in a melody that only the two of them knows the tune.  
  
_**Besame, besame mucho...**_  
  
"Kiss me," she answered as if it was a secret to tell. "Kiss me a lot, Adrien."  
  
Pulling her closer, the teens closed their eyes and -  
  
"Oh Adrien, my boy! I'm glad you're here! We're closed right now but you are more than welcome to join us for dinner - oh, Marinette? I didn't see you there...what's the matter with your face, kids? You both looked like boiled lobsters!  Oh, Sabine! Guess who's here - **OUCH**! Why did you hit me with a tray?!"  
  
" _Báichī_!"

**Author's Note:**

> 白痴 báichī means 'idiot'


End file.
